Eaux troubles
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: Un journaliste trops fouineur, un policier au bord de la crise de nerfs à force de s'y frotter, un meurtrier qui va finir par les rapprocher! bon anniv Kashi. Ma première histoire complête, year!


_**Bonjours tout le monde!**_

_**Oui je sais déjà ce que vous pensez: « mais quand va-t-elle poster la suite...! ».**_

_**mes excuses! car aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher ami Kakashi et j'avais vraiment envie de faire cette petite histoire depuis un moment déjà.**_

_**Bon, le 15 septembre est loin mais vaut mieux tard que jamais!**_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous remercie d'avance pour la lecture de ce petit one-shot.**_

_**Excusez-moi si , parfois l'histoire est décousue et nos petits chéris sont un peu ninjas dans l'âme: ils guérissent vite vous verrez!**_

_**Merci, merci, merci encore pour l'attention que vous me portez malgré mon manque de régularité en ce qui concerne mes autres fics.**_

_**J'allais oublier: merci Kishimoto-sama de me laisser vous emprunter vos personnages! **_

_**Bises, bises et bonne lecture!**_

_**Otllen.**_

_**! attention! présence d'un lemon dans cette histoire: que ceux qui ne tolèrent pas les relations entre hommes passent leur chemin. Pour les autres, bonne lecture!**_

_**Bises, bises!**_

On pouvait voir le sang s'écouler de la victime, colorant de rouge l'eau de la fontaine dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Malgré le périmètre de sécurité mis en place par la police, le journaliste le passa comme si de rien n'était, prenant aussitôt quelques clichés avec son numérique lorsqu'il se trouva près du cadavre, non sans faire attention de polluer la scène de crime que les policiers arpentaient. L'un d'entre eux l'interpella lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

_ Umino! C'est une scène de crime, dégage.

_ Salut Genma! T'inquiète je touche à rien, comme d'hab!

_ Si jamais le chef te voit Iruka, tu vas encore nous l'énerver! Dit le policier, mâchant plus fortement sur le petit bâton de métal qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche.

_ Kakashi arrivera sûrement une fois que Shizune aura fini l'autopsie de votre victime. Lui répondit Iruka, tout en continuant de fouiner autour de la fontaine alors que Gemna baissait les bras en signe de défaite. Il avait beau savoir que son chef et le journaliste se connaissaient depuis un moment, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la certitude que sur ce coup, Kakashi allait être de mauvais poil face à la présence d'Iruka.

Accroupi au bord de la fontaine, Iruka aurait pu être pris pour un flic de la brigade scientifique tant sa tenue vestimentaire ressemblait aux autres policiers qui se trouvaient sur place. Complètement occupé à photographier la zone, il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui se glissa derrière lui et qui le fit sursauter lorsqu'elle se mit à parler. Et ce n'est que de justesse qu'Iruka évita de se retrouver le cul dans l'eau.

_ Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela, Umino?

_ Hé! Salut inspecteur Hatake! Un quart d'heure après l'appel et tu es déjà là, Kakashi...euh...ils ont annoncé un typhon à la météo? Demanda le journaliste dans un sourire, en regardant le policier qui venait d'arriver.

_ Maa... j'ignore ce qu'annonce la météo, mais ce que je sais c'est que, si tu n'es pas derrière le cordon d'ici trente secondes, je te places en garde-à-vue Iruka.

Iruka observa Kakashi un instant et, malgré son ton calme et son allure nonchalante, il savait qu'il serait capable de mettre à exécution ses menaces.

_ Oui je sais, je sais. Tu me dis çà à chaque fois mais dis, c'est la troisième victime dont on retrouve le corps placé dans ou près d'une fontaine, même les blessures infligées rassemblent beaucoup de points communs, à ce que je vois. Lui dit Iruka en reportant son attention vers la fontaine, ignorant le policier qui semblait plus que tendu.

_ Umino, dégagez! Ordonna Kakashi, employant le patronyme d'Iruka, signe évident pour ceux qui le connaissaient qu'il était énervé.

_ Oui, attends.. hé, regarde, on dirait que... continua Iruka.

_ Ok! T'as gagné! Grogna le policier.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur le bras du journaliste qui planta son regard dans celui de Kakashi.

À la lueur qui brillait dans l'œil droit de Kakashi, Iruka sut qu'il venait de dépasser les limites qu'il lui avait accordées auparavant. Même le masque qui cachait quasiment le visage de Kakashi continuellement ne pouvait lui cacher son énervement.

_ Kakashi... je suis déso...

_ T'es qu'un fouille-merde de journaliste qui n'a rien à faire ici. Une nuit en cellule te fera peut-être réfléchir à ta place. Lui cracha Kakashi en le forçant à monter à l'arrière d'une voiture de police vers laquelle il l'avait entrainé.

_ Hé! Oh! Je ne te permets pas. Le sale fouille-merde que je suis, comme tu dis, vous a été bien utile plus d'une fois à ce que je sache, Inspecteur Hatake!

_ Genma! Mets moi çà au frais pour la nuit. Se contenta de dire Kakashi à son collègue, ignorant les appels d'Iruka, assourdis par la vitre du véhicule.

Une fois que Genma fut installé derrière le volant, il se retourna vers son « prisonnier ».

_ Je t'avais prévenu, Iruka. Ta place n'est pas sur la scène de crimes. Quelqu'un d'autre que Kakashi t'aurait déjà mis un procès aux fesses! bon , allons-y. Il caille ce soir, un café çà te dit?

Pour toute réponse, le policier ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules du journaliste, le regard porté sur Kakashi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible alors que la voiture s'éloignait. Une certaine tristesse était apparue dans les yeux noisette d'Iruka.

_ Je ne suis pas un fouille-merde! Murmura-t-il en serrant dans ses mains son appareil-photo.

La façon dont Kakashi lui avait dit ces mots avait fait monter en lui une certaine douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser.

_ Mais non, mais non! Tu es le meilleur des fouilles-merde que l'on connaisse! Lui dit Genma.

Cette fois, ces mots le firent faiblement sourire.

(…...)

Iruka Umino, 24 ans, cheveux châtain mi-long coincés dans une queue de cheval haute, une fine cicatrice lui traversant le visage au niveau du nez, journaliste free-lance de profession, se retrouva comme promis au poste de police. Pas derrière les barreaux mais installé dans une des salles d'interrogations de la brigade criminelle que dirigeait Kakashi, sirotant un café.

_ Tu parles d'un café, c'est de la pisse d'âne! soupira-t-il, en buvant quand même le breuvage.

De temps en temps, un membre de l'équipe qu'Iruka avait fini par connaître entièrement à force de trainer sur les affaires qu'elle traitait, passait le voir; soit pour dire bonjours comme pour Raïdou, Yamato, ou encore Asuma. D'autres, par contre, pour lui faire la morale comme Ibiki et Kurenai. Et là, ce n'était pas la même chanson.

_ Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver sur une scène de crime? Lui demanda Kurenai.

_ Oui, Maman! fut la réponse d'Iruka.

_ Arrête, Iruka! Cette affaire est sérieuse! Aujourd'hui, tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes avec Kakashi d'après ce que nous a dit Genma. Si tu veux être flic: passe le concours! Tu en es capable!

_ Non merci, j'ai horreur des armes à feu et mon appareil-photo m'est plus utile!

_ Peut-être mais souviens-toi, la dernière fois, sur cette histoire de braqueurs, quand tu as décidé de te la jouer solo pour décrocher un scoop, c'est quand même le magnum 45 de Kakashi qui t'a sauvé la peau!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui parle de cette affaire. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'oublier qu'il y a un an, environ, avec l'aide d'un réseau d'informateurs, Iruka avait découvert l'entrepôt où se planquaient les auteurs d'une série de braquages sanglants. Il s'y était faufilé, mitraillant de son objectif le groupe de malfaiteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre. L'équipe de Kakashi était arrivée juste à temps avant que le chef de la bande ne lui tire une balle dans la tête après un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme. Mais au lieu que ce soit sa cervelle qui éclate, ce fut celle du malfrat qui jaillit sous ses yeux. Kakashi n'avait laissé aucune chance à ce type, tout comme au reste de la bande qui ne comptait plus beaucoup d'éléments vivants. Dire que Kakashi était en colère de retrouver là Iruka aurait été un euphémisme tant celle dont il fit preuve lorsqu'il passa un savon au journaliste pour s'être retrouvé dans ce bourbier était grande.

Mais les larmes qui avaient fait leur apparition dans les yeux d'Iruka et qui coulaient à flots calmèrent aussitôt cette fureur. Et c'est un Iruka en pleurs que Kakashi berça dans ses bras pendant un long moment, surprenant le reste de son équipe par ce geste de compassion qu'il n'avait jamais témoigné à personne en de telle situation.

À ce souvenir, Iruka ressentit une nouvelle fois la chaleur qu'il avait vu naitre en lui pendant l'étreinte de Kakashi. Tout comme la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand le policier l'avait rabaissé un peu plus tôt.

Perdu à analyser ces sensations que faisait naître en lui Kakashi, Iruka ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à Kurenai de les laisser seuls.

_ Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Lui demanda Kurenai avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Kakashi s'assit face à Iruka dont les yeux restaient fixés sur le gobelet de café, désormais vide, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Accoudé à la table, le policier posa son menton sur ses mains et, d'un œil qu'il voulait le plus noir, fixa le journaliste.

_ Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais de ces meurtres. Dit Kakashi d'une voix froide qui donna un frisson à Iruka.

_ ….

Iruka resta silencieux, jouant du bout des doigts avec son gobelet alors qu'il sentait le regard lourd de Kakashi sur lui.

_ J'attends! S'énerva le policier.

_je t'ai déjà dit ce que je savais tout à l'heure, avant que Monsieur « Super Cop » ne me vire! Ironisa Iruka en relevant la tête.

_ Cette affaire est grave Iruka, pas de quoi plaisanter.

_ Dois-je appeler mon avocat?

_ P'tain! À quoi tu joues Umino? La dernière fois t'a pas suffi. Aujourd'hui, tu es entré sur la scène d'un meurtre au risque de polluer les indices.

_ Je ne suis pas con, je sais faire attention!

_ On dirait un gamin qui fait joue-joue!

_ Je ne suis pas un gamin, Hatake! S'énerva Iruka.

_ On ne dirait pas lorsque l'on voit comment tu suis un ordre simple quand on te le donne.

_ De toute façon, c'est toujours la même rengaine avec toi, Kakashi! Je te remercie pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Je ne te le redirais jamais assez mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul!

_ Là n'est pas la question. Il s'agit de meurtres pas de petits braqueurs! Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de la similitude entre les trois victimes, ce qui suppose que tu planches sur ces affaires depuis le commencement. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te fourres et je ne te laisserai pas continuer!

Pendant quelques minutes, Iruka réussit à soutenir le regard de Kakashi jusqu'à ce que la posture endormi du policier ne refasse son apparition, ce qui détendit le journaliste.

_En tout cas, ta fouinerie nous a permis de mettre la main sur çà!

Kakashi posa sur la table ce qui ressemblait à une chaine d'argent, bien à l'abri dans un sac plastique. D'une main un peu trop tremblante à son goût, Iruka s'en saisit pour l'examiner.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il au policier et pourquoi, tout à coup, il lui mettait sous le nez une preuve.

_ Cette chaine appartenait à la précédente victime. Répondit Kakashi en reprenant le sachet.

_ On a donc affaire à un sérial-killer!

_ Nous oui, toi non. Je ne veux plus te voir fouiner sur ces meurtres.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, Iruka donna un regard noir à Kakashi qui n'en eut cure.

_ Pas la peine de me faire ce regard de tueur! Je te le dis pour la dernière fois: je ne veux plus te voir sur les scènes de crimes et tiens-toi loin de celui-ci. Se contenta de lui dire le policier qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que.

_ Parce que quoi?

_ Parce que...

_ c'est pas une réponse Hatake! S'énerva Iruka, lassé par ce petit jeu.

Brutalement, Kakashi se leva, claquant ses mains sur la table bruyamment, faisant reculer Iruka sur sa chaise.

_ Tu veux une réponse alors écoute: la prochaine fois que je te vois dans le périmètre de sécurité, je te colle au trou pour entrave à la justice. Continue de mettre ton joli petit nez dans cette affaire et je te colle aux fesses un mandat d'arrêt et ne compte pas sur moi pour sauver ton p'tit cul. Maintenant , dégage avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne mette mes menaces en application tout de suite.

Iruka savait reconnaître quand il était parvenu à pousser à bout de la patience des gens, et là, celle de Kakashi était plus faible que ce qu'il avait cru. Mais ce qu'il avait du mal à digérer, c'était la froideur qui enveloppait les mots de ce policier qu'il avait cru être un ami. Et c'est ce qui lui fit le plus mal.

Lentement, le journaliste se leva , ramassant le gobelet qui avait souffert sous sa main pour le jeter dans la poubelle qui s'ennuyait dans un coin de la pièce, avant de revenir récupérer son appareil-photo posé sur la table. Sans un mot et de façon passive, Iruka se dirigea vers la sortie en évitant de poser son regard sur Kakashi.

_ Attends! Lui dit kakashi.

_ Quoi? Demanda Iruka en restant de dos.

_ Ton appareil. Donne-le moi!

Le journaliste poussa un petit soupir: pas faute d'essayer de contrer le policier mais la logique de Kakashi était plus forte: il lui confisquait même son bijou! Se retournant, il alla poser son appareil sur la table et, avant que la main de Kakashi ne finisse de se poser dessus, Iruka superposa leurs mains.

_ Je te préviens Hatake, il s'appelle « Reviens » et si jamais il est abimé, tu devras me le rembourser. Lui dit Iruka d'un ton froid, avant de quitter la pièce.

Kakashi laissa sortir un soupir d'exaspération avant de rejoindre son équipe, l'appareil-photo d'Iruka en main alors que le souvenir du journaliste en pleurs s'immisça dans son esprit.

S'il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, le policier avait le certitude que la prochaine fois, ce serait le corps sans vie d'Iruka qu'il serrerait contre sa poitrine; et çà, il en était hors de question.

_ Raïdou, analyse-moi ces photos. Dit-il à son collègue.

_ Oui patron! Dit le policier en attrapant de justesse l'appareil-photo qui volait vers son nez.

_ Hé! Faites gaffe, patron ou Iruka va vous étriper pour malmener son bébé! Plaisanta Raïdou avant de se diriger vers le labo.

_ Ouai c'est çà, je serais dans mon bureau. Fut la réponse de Kakashi.

Une fois installé dans son fauteuil, Kakashi mit son nez dans son roman chéri « Icha Icha » pour goûter un moment de détente mais ses pensées restèrent portées sur Iruka.

« Le problème avec toi, Iruka, c'est que tu tiens plus à cette saleté d'appareil qu'à ta propre vie, idiot! » murmura-t-il avant de se plonger dans le contenu de son bouquin.

( …... )

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure à Iruka pour regagner son domicile après avoir récupéré sa moto restée sur le lieu du meurtre. Une chance qu'il s'était garé une rue plus loin sinon... et puis merde, Kakashi n'allait lui dire ce qu'il doit faire et si il avait envie de s'intéresser à cette affaire, il le ferait.

Après une douche rapide et une cafetière pleine à ras bord comme allier, Iruka s'installa devant son ordinateur. Malgré l'heure tardive il n'avait pas du tout sommeil, trop énervé par l'attitude de Kakashi. Fouillant dans tous les dossiers qui regroupaient les photos qu'il avait pris sur les deux précédents meurtres, Iruka essaya de trouver les points communs avec le dernier. Même sans photos de la troisième victime pour l'aider, sa mémoire lui était amplement suffisante pour travailler.

Victime: femmes, entre 20 et 30 ans, brunes ou châtains, issues de la classe moyenne voire aisée.

Mode opératoire: le tueur a étranglé et poignardé ses victimes, mais aucune agression sexuelle n'a été relevée.

Temporalité: chaque meurtre, si ils sont liés mais çà Iruka en avait la certitude, a eu lieu le soir et la victime a été placée à proximité d'une fontaine. Pour la dernière, elle trempait dedans!

Selon l'autopsie des deux premières, le contenu gastrique des victimes a révélé qu'elles avaient eu droit à un bon repas juste avant de mourir ( merci Shizune).

_ En somme, le tueur invite sa victime à dîner, vu l'heure de la soirée, il l'emmène se promener avant qu'elle ne finisse dans l'eau! Et, il a dû savoir instaurer un certain climat de confiance puisqu'il n'y a pas ou peu de traces de luttes avant le meurtre.

En aveugle, Iruka essaya de visualiser les gestes de ce malade: planter l'arme dans la poitrine de la femme tout en l'étranglant. « ce type doit être costaud pour pouvoir immobiliser sa proie ou alors...il les drogue juste avant. »

Mais çà, il ne pouvait que le supposer et hors de question de demander à Shizune, Kakashi aura sûrement donné des ordres afin qu'aucun membre de son équipe ne renseigne le journaliste!

_ Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à enquêter moi-même! Tu vas voir, Kakashi si le fouille-merde que je suis n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Se dit à haute voix Iruka avant de se plonger dans ses dossiers, ignorant le ciel blanchissant sous une aube nouvelle.

( …... )

Avec beaucoup d'adresse et de discrétion, Iruka avait pu retirer quelques informations auprès de Shizune qui semblait ignorer que Kakashi avait demandé à Iruka de ne plus mettre son nez dans cette affaire. Faut dire aussi que les sous-sols de la morgue étaient éloignés des bureaux alors... Iruka s'était servi de sa bonne étoile et çà avait marché.

Maintenant le journaliste était en planque dans le parc de la ville qui, selon lui serait le prochain endroit où le tueur agirait.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et il avait réussi, sans se faire remarquer, à suivre l'enquête des policiers.

La météo s'était dégradée lentement et une pluie fine venait de commencer à tomber. Pas vraiment le temps idéal pour une promenade dans le parc, ce qui fit penser à Iruka que rien ne se passerait ce soir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit sourd d'une discussion.

Bingo! cria-t-il mentalement.

Devant lui s'avançait un couple que l'on pourrait considéré d'amoureux en raison de leurs mains liées. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, le journaliste ne pouvait pas nier les traits tirés de la demoiselle.

L'homme était assez impressionnant et Iruka eut la certitude de se trouver en face du « tueur des fontaines », comme il l'avait surnommé. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui tenir tête et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était de faire appel à Kakashi sinon cette fille serait morte d'ici ce soir.

Oui mais si c'était pas lui, le savon qu'il recevrait du policier sera mémorable.

Mais la vie d'une personne était en jeu et le peu d'amitié qu'il y avait entre lui et Kakashi était dérisoire dans l'équation, alors Iruka envoya un bref message au policier, lui demandant de le retrouver au plus vite dans ce parc où il regardait le couple s'éloigner vers le lac qui se situait un peu plus loin.

Toujours caché à la vue du couple par les arbres, Iruka se dit qu'il avait dû se tromper puisque, depuis dix minutes, il n'y avait que câlins et bisous entre l'homme et la femme. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et décida donc de quitter les lieux afin de donner un peu d'intimité aux amoureux qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que Kakashi ignore son message sinon...

Un cri le fit s'arrêter et reporter son attention sur le couple. Il sentit son cœur se bloquer quand ses yeux attrapèrent la scène qui se jouait devant lui: l'homme enserrait la gorge de la femme alors que la lame du couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main brillait sous la lumière d'un réverbère proche.

Il était bien trop loin pour arriver auprès de l'homme avant que la lame ne transperce la poitrine de la femme et tout ce qu'Iruka trouva à faire c'est de hurler un « Police, posez votre arme » qui lui apporta l'attention du meurtrier.

Ce dernier relâcha son emprise sur sa victime dont le corps glissa le long de l'arbre contre lequel il l'avait bloqué. Iruka espéra qu'elle s'était évanouie et que ce malade n'avait pas eu le temps de lui porter le coup fatal. Lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « ne bouge pas mon amour, je reviens. », non seulement Iruka savait qu'elle était toujours en vie mais que désormais il était la prochaine cible du meurtrier quand il se dirigea vers lui, le couteau toujours dans la main.

Malgré la peur qui s'emparait de lui, le journaliste recula avant de se mettre à courir pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

( …... )

Kakashi Hatake, inspecteur de police, chef de la brigade criminelle à tout juste 28 ans, avait l'impression de faire le double de son âge. Même sa chevelure hirsute gris-argenté héréditaire jouait contre lui.

Cette histoire de meurtrier en série avait mis à rude épreuve son flegme légendaire, le poussant à rabaisser celui qui, depuis un an avait rempli, par son sourire et sa joie de vivre, une place dans son cœur froid. Mais si cela lui permettait de tenir Iruka à l'écart du malade responsable de ces crimes, çà lui suffisait.

Son regard se posa sur l'appareil-photo du journaliste qui trônait sur son bureau depuis une semaine.

Une semaine durant laquelle il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir de loin Iruka lors de ses investigations. Le journaliste s'était toujours tenu à distance mais l'œil affuté de Kakashi avait pris l'habitude d'attraper la traditionnelle queue de cheval du jeune homme. Plus d'une fois, il avait voulu aller lui parler mais les remords qu'il éprouvait après les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites l'avait stoppé avant même d'avoir fait un pas vers Iruka.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone et malgré la surprise d'y voir inscrit le nom d'Iruka, il commença à lire le message.

Kakashi ne savait pas si c'était son instinct de policier ou plus probablement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Iruka qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. En moins d'une minute, il était à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Genma et Raïdou sur ses talons, en route pour le parc. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'accompagna jusqu'à destination ne fit qu'accroître devant ses yeux la vision de ce qui lui faisait le plus peur: le corps sans vie d'un journaliste auquel il cachait ses véritables sentiments.

Le parc était désert et silencieux, seule le bruit de la pluie pouvait se faire entendre alors que sa force s'intensifiait. Comment retrouver Iruka dans l'obscurité de la nuit?

Professionnellement, Kakashi donna des ordres à ses deux coéquipiers qui disparurent aussitôt dans les profondeurs du parc.

Si Iruka était sur les traces de son meurtrier, c'est vers le lac qu'il devrait chercher puisque ce type avait une passion morbide pour l'eau. Sans plus attendre, il s'y dirigea.

( …...)

Après qu'une branche l'ait frappé au visage, Iruka pouvait sentir le sang qui s'écoulait de la coupure qui en résultait. C'est pas çà qui aurait stoppé sa course car, du coin de l'œil, il apercevait la silhouette massive de l'assassin qui, désormais voulait lui planter son couteau dans le cœur. Cœur qui battait contre sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle déjà mis à mal par sa fuite.

L'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait de savoir où il se dirigeait. Seule certitude, c'est qu'il éloignait son poursuivant de sa victime principale!

Tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, derrière les mèches de cheveux, alourdis par la pluie, qui lui fouettaient le visage depuis que sa queue de cheval n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir depuis le début de cette course, c'était l'étendue d'eau noirâtre du lac dont il suivait les berges.

Sa petite taille et sa fine corpulence lui avaient permis de se faire un chemin dans des buissons inextricables qui avaient ralenti la course du tueur, agrandissant la distance entre eux et qui lui permettait, à l'instant, de reprendre son souffle une minute.

_ Et maintenant, je fais quoi? Soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser au pied de l'arbre où il s'était arrêté.

Le bruit de la pluie qui ne cessait de grossir et le battement de son cœur l'empêchaient de distinguer le moindre son le renseignant sur la position de l'homme qui le poursuivait.

_ Idiot, idiot, idiot! se dit Iruka à lui-même. Encore une fois tu t'es mis dans le pétrin et là...

Un craquement se fit entendre sur sa droite qui lui fit se relever, mais le manque de lumière ne lui permettait de voir que les arbres environnant. Instinctivement, le journaliste se colla au sien, essayant de se fondre dans le tronc pour masquer sa présence. Un deuxième se fit entendre, plus proche et accompagné du bruit d'un souffle rauque.

« On dirait qu'il m'a retrouvé » se dit mentalement Iruka qui, avec la peur qui prenait possession de lui devant cette évidence, n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

S'il partait sur la droite, le lac le bloquerait et sur la gauche, encore un massif d'arbres, et derrière lui, et bien un psychopathe armé d'un couteau qui ne cessait de s'approcher à ce qu'il entendait. Une seule solution, continuer tout droit même si l'obscurité ne l'aidait pas à savoir vers où il se dirigeait.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il fut possible de l'être, Iruka quitta sa cachette et se remit à courir. Il n'avait pas fait plus de cent mètres qu'il avait déjà le souffle coupé mais le cri guttural qu'il avait entendu en s'enfuyant ne pouvait provenir que de son tueur, tout comme la masse mouvante dans son dos qu'il attrapait du coin de l'œil, le fit renforcer sa course. Tétanisées par le froid et la fatigue ses jambes commençaient à refuser de le porter, et, au bout d'un moment il ne put éviter de se prendre les pieds dans les racines qui lui barraient le chemin. Déstabilisé, Iruka ne put éviter la chute.

_ Enfin! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Toujours à terre, le journaliste se retourna pour voir son « meurtrier des fontaines » fondre sur lui pour l'empoigner par les cheveux avant de le relever comme un vulgaire fétu de paille..

_ Regardez ce qu'on vient d'attraper! Çà: un flic? Plutôt un microbe! hein gamin?

L'assassin approcha son visage d'Iruka qui put admirer sa dentition acérée que lui révélait le sourire maniaque de cette brute, une main toujours accrochée à ses cheveux alors que l'autre faisait passer dans son champs de vision le couteau qu'Iruka aurait aimé que ce type perde pendant cette randonnée.

_ Même la fille que j'ai levée ce soir est plus musclée que toi, sale flic! Sur si peu de chair, ma lame ne s'émoussera pas, au moins! Par contre, je ne sais par quel bout commencer... si je t'étrangle, çà ne durera que dix secondes et encore...

Le tueur tira une nouvelle fois sur la crinière d'Iruka et commença à marcher en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé sa première victime de la soirée.

Iruka s'était agrippé de ses deux mains au poignet de l'homme afin de supporter le tension exercée sur son crane alors qu'il essayait de ralentir leur marche en ancrant ses pieds dans le sol boueux qui ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche, tout comme ses 50 kilos tout mouillé qu'il faisait.

_ Arrête, crevette! Résiste et je te plante tout de suite. Lui dit le tueur en le maintenant en face de lui une nouvelle fois.

Pendant ce court laps de temps d'immobilité, Iruka puisa au fond de lui le peu de courage qui lui restait.

_ Je suis sûr que çà t'excite! Lui dit-il.

_ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point! Lui répondit son agresseur, en se collant contre son corps, lui permettant de répondre à sa question lorsqu'Iruka sentit le renflement contre sa hanche.

_ Oh que si je le savais! Dit le journaliste avec dégoût, avant de lever le plus vite possible l'une de ses jambes afin que son genou vienne frapper cette bosse le plus fort que le reste de ses forces lui permettait.

La douleur qui résulta de ce coup fit lâcher prise à l'homme ainsi qu'un cri puissant qui résonna dans les noirceurs de la nuit.

_ Sale ordure! souffla la brute, pliée en deux en se tenant les parties. T'es mort! Cria-t-il aussitôt en lançant vers Iruka le couteau qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Bien qu'il avait commencé à s'éloigner, la distance entre les deux hommes n'était suffisante pour empêcher la lame de venir se loger dans l'épaule d'Iruka qui, à son tour, laissa sortir un cri de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol, à genoux.

( …...)

Kakashi avait suivi le sentier principal qui menait aux abords du lac pour n'y trouver personne. Un bref appel par radio à ses coéquipiers lui fit savoir qu'eux non plus n'avaient rien vu pour l'instant.

Où était donc passé Iruka? Il espérait que ce n'était pas une blague de la part du journaliste sinon...

mais le cri qui retentit dans le fond du bois lui fit perdre cette idée pour lui glacer le sang. Le plus vite possible, le policier fonça en direction du cri.

C'est dans une semi-clairière qu'il déboula à toute vitesse juste à temps pour voir un homme de bonne taille se plier en deux.

_ Sale ordure, t'es mort! L'entendit-il hurler vers une ombre.

Kakashi reconnut tout de suite cette silhouette: Iruka. Le journaliste s'était éloigné avant de se retourner vers le meurtrier lorsqu'il lui avait crié ses menaces de mort.

Comme au ralenti, la scène se déroula sous les yeux de Kakashi qui ne put qu'assister à la chute d'Iruka, le couteau planté en lui.

_ Iruka! hurla le policier alors que le jeune homme s'affaissait déjà sur le sol boueux

le cri du policier fit tourner la tête au type patibulaire qui se mit à rire.

_ Tiens, voilà le renfort! T'auras mis le temps, vieux. Dommage, j'ai déjà réglé son compte à cet avorton! Dit le meurtrier en regardant Iruka,couché sur le côté, les jambes repliées alors qu'il essayait de retirer l'arme de son corps malgré la douleur.

_ Hé! Touche pas à ma lame! T'inquiète je vais l'enlever moi-même! Rajouta-t-il en s'approchant du journaliste' tirant la lame en prenant un malin plaisir d'exercer une torsion qui fit lâcher un cri aigu de douleur à Iruka.

Kakashi parcourut le peu de mètres qui les séparaient aussi vite qu'il put et, avant que le meurtrier, de nouveau armé, ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il lui colla le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe.

_ Lâche ton arme, Ordure! Dit Kakashi.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu dire çà! ironisa l'homme qui ne semblait pas perturbé par le canon de l'arme planté sur son crane et qui, d'un instant à l'autre, allait l'éclater comme lui disait l'aura meurtrière de Kakashi qui l'entourait.

_ Un geste brusque et la balle qui se logera dans ta cervelle de pourriture en fera de la compote! Dit le policier d'un ton froid en armant son pistolet.

Le bruit sec de la gâchette résonna dans la nuit et parvint aux oreilles d'Iruka qui, les yeux embués par les larmes, regardait les deux hommes qui le surplombaient. Le souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vu cette arme en action lui revint en mémoire, mais surtout cette lueur haineuse qui avait brillée dans les yeux du policier.

_ … Kakashi. Appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Son appel fit porter l'attention du policier sur lui, baissant un instant sa garde, donnant l'occasion au meurtrier d'attaquer. D'un mouvement brusque, il donna une manchette à Kakashi qui, surpris par le coup laissa tomber son arme.

_ il est beau le policier! Même pas capable de garder en main son joujou! C'est pour çà que je préfère ma lame. Jamais je ne la laisse glisser de ma main. C'est à ton tour d'y goûter!

il se jeta sur Kakashi et un combat de poings commença entre les deux hommes.

Grâce à l'entrainement, le policier parvenait à parer les coups mais cette brute était une force de la nature et il ne comprenait pas comment Iruka avait réussi à l'avoir avant qu'il n'arrive. Le seul problème c'était ce couteau qui venait toujours de plus en plus près de ses points vitaux alors que la lutte s'étirait.

_ Rapide et agile flicaillon mais pas autant que ma lame!

Dans un cri de rage, l'homme chargea Kakashi, le bombardant de coups de poings et de pieds qu'il lui rendait mais, ne pouvant que parer une partie de ces attaques, l'agresseur en profita pour venir planter son ignoble lame dans la poitrine de Kakashi.

_ Alors? Que dis-tu de çà? Jamais elle n'a eu à se repaitre d'autant de sang en une seule nuit. Je jubile d'avoir eu l'occasion de planter deux merdeux de flics que vous êtes.

Le coup de poings qu'il reçut en pleine figure lui fit cracher du sang.

_ çà alors, t'es pas encore mort? T'inquiètes, je vais résoudre ce petit problème! Dit-il dans un rire bestial.

Il retira la lame du couteau de la poitrine de Kakashi, admirant le sang qui la recouvrait un instant avant de lever le bras pour l'abaisser une nouvelle fois vers l'abdomen du policier.

Le bruit sourd, si semblable à un coup de tonnerre, se répercuta à l'infini dans les alentours alors que le couteau tombait lourdement au sol sans avoir atteint sa destination.

L'homme se retourna pour voir Iruka, à genoux et tremblant, l'arme de Kakashi encore fumante de la balle qu'il venait de tirer dans sa main, le renseignant sur la provenance de la douleur qu'il ressentait entre ses omoplates, chassant la vie de son corps.

_ Espèce de... sale... merde de flic...

Sans rien pouvoir rajouter d'autre, le corps massif du meurtrier chuta lourdement à son tour, face contre terre, sur le sol boueux.

( …...)

Une fois qu'il avait la certitude que le corps qui gisait devant lui n'allait pas se relever, Iruka laissa glisser de ses doigts le pistolet. D'un regard un peu perdu, il regarda Kakashi qui se tenait toujours debout malgré ses blessures jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent enfin.

_ Kakashi! cria le journaliste d'une voix enrouée avant de se lever difficilement pour rejoindre le policier auprès duquel il s'agenouilla.

_ Iruka, je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre ton nez de... commença Kakashi.

_ … de sale fouille-merde dans cette enquête, oui je sais. Le coupa Iruka.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais... oui! Lui répondit le policier avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser.

_ Kakashi! l'appela une nouvelle fois le jeune homme en voyant le policier tomber lentement dans l'inconscience alors que la main qu'il avait posée sur sa poitrine se réchauffait sous le flux sanguin qui s'échappait de la blessure de Kakashi.

_ Non! Non, Kakashi... non reste avec moi..sanglota Iruka en serrant contre sa poitrine la tête du policier, ses larmes tombant sur le masque ensanglanté qui lui cachait son visage.

_ Ne pleure pas Iruka... je .. n'ai pas la force de...te prendre dans mes... balbutia Kakashi en posant sa main sur celle d'Iruka, rougie par son propre sang.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu me prendre dans tes bras, idiot? Tu es plus blessé que moi et il faut qu'on sorte de cette forêt!

_ C'est toi l'idiot! Lui dit Kakashi en effleurant de ses doigts la joue striée de larmes du journaliste. Tu es magnifique...et je t '…

_ HATAKE! UMINO!

Les derniers mots de Kakashi furent masquer par l'appel de leurs noms par Genma qui venait d'arriver, suivi de Raïdou. Cette arrivée fut saluée d'un sourire de soulagement du côté d'Iruka alors que Kakashi laissa échapper un soupir. « Ils pouvaient pas attendre encore un peu, ces deux-là, pour venir! » pensa-t-il. Pas qu'il rejetait leur aide, mais il allait enfin oser dire ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui à Iruka, même si ce dernier semblait inconscient de ce qu'il avait commencé à avouer: son amour.

( …...)

Les trois jours suivant cette nuit laissèrent un sentiment de tournis à Iruka. Le journaliste les avait passés coincé dans une chambre d'hôpital sans avoir eu la possibilité d'aller voir Kakashi. Tout ce qu'il savait de son état de santé, c'est ce que lui rapportaient ses collègues lorsqu'ils venaient l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé dans le parc. Mais tout cela, ce n'étaient que de vagues renseignements qui lui donnait l'impression de le tenir à l'écart, le frustrant plus qu'autre chose.

Il n'y a que lorsque Shizune était venue le voir, lui apportant quelques vêtements, qu'Iruka se sentit comme quelqu'un de normal et non une personne qui venait de tuer quelqu'un. Même si c'était de la légitime défense et que cet homme était un assassin, devant les questions d'Ibiki, Iruka avait l'impression d'être un criminel de sang froid. À aucun moment de son entrevue, Ibiki n'avait répondu à une seule des questions du jeune homme qui ne traitaient pas de l'affaire, mettant en boule les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau du journaliste.

N'y tenant plus, Iruka s'était faufilé dans les couloirs, en direction de la chambre de Kakashi, évitant de se faire remarquer par les infirmières, sait-on jamais!

De plus, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà pour le policier avaient vu l'occasion de s'épanouir un peu plus quand le souvenir des dernières paroles de Kakashi, avant l'arrivée de Genma et de Raïdou, lui était revenu avec plus de cohérence. Peut-être que ce n'était dû qu'à la peur du moment présent mais, dans cette forêt, il avait pris conscience que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kakashi était bien supérieur à un simple sentiment d'amitié. Et si c'était réciproque, selon les mots de kakashi, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Enfin à destination, ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste avant la porte, restée ouverte et qui lui permettait de voir cette femme brune qui enlaçait si fortement Kakashi. La douleur qui s'était invitée dans la poitrine d'Iruka à cette vision ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il entendit le policier dire « moi aussi je t'aime... ». Essayant de retenir ses larmes, Iruka fit demi-tour, faisant une croix sur ses sentiments pour cet homme déjà pris, ignorant des dernières paroles que Kakashi dit à la femme dans ses bras:

« ...petite sœur. ».

De retour à sa chambre, Iruka réunit le peu de ses affaires et quitta l'hôpital après avoir signé une décharge. Dans le taxi qui le ramenait chez lui, Iruka appela la brigade pour leur faire part de son départ. Il tomba sur Yamato qui lui posa pas plus de questions que nécessaire, lui conseillant juste de se reposer et de se changer les idées.

Se changer les idées? Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire et il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour.

( …... )

L'arrivée de Rin avait contre carré les plans de Kakashi qui avait eu l'intention de rendre visite à Iruka qu'il n'avait pu voir depuis qu'il était hospitalisé. La joie de voir sa « petite sœur » était grande mais il aurait préféré avoir le corps du journaliste dans ses bras, ce jour là, s'il avait su que ce dernier partirait, sans même venir le voir.

Maintenant qu'il était sorti et mis au repos forcé par son équipe, Kakashi essayait de savoir ce qui se passait avec Iruka. Après une conversation avec Ibiki, il savait que le journaliste avait voulu savoir comment il allait, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu le voir, tout simplement?

De plus, Kakashi se doutait que le journaliste, d'un caractère aimant et généreux, devait avoir du mal à supporter le fait d'avoir tiré sur ce type.

Ou alors ses aveux l'avaient fait fuir...

Il ne pouvait que supposer, ce qui l'énervait grandement n'appréciant que ce qui était d'une logique implacable.

Même ses appels téléphoniques sonnaient dans le vide!

Sachant que Yamato était le dernier à avoir parlé avec Iruka, Kakashi décida de discuter avec lui et se rendit à la brigade.

_Yo! Salua Kakashi en rentrant dans les bureaux.

_ Hé, salut patron! Dit Raïdou en levant son nez du dossier qu'il était en train de traiter. Cinq jours de vacances et vous vous ennuyez déjà de nous?

_ En quelque sorte, t'as pas vu Yamato?

_ Je crois qu'il est aux archives... ou à la cafèt', je sais plus!

_ Kakashi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Kakashi se retourna pour voir arriver celui qu'il cherchait.

_ Dans mon bureau, il faut que je te parle. Dit-il sèchement, sans prêter attention aux regards surpris des deux autres hommes.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda Yamato à Raïdou qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Avant même que la porte ne se soit refermée derrière Yamato, Kakashi le questionna d'emblée.

_ Tu es le dernier à avoir parlé avec Iruka?

_ Heu! Oui je suppose. Pourquoi?

_ J'ai besoin de lui parler mais il est introuvable et il ne répond pas au téléphone.

_ Attends, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je lui ai conseillé de se changer les idées et il a dû suivre mon conseil puisqu'il m'a envoyé un mail avec un numéro où le joindre en cas d'urgence pour l'affaire...

_ Donne-moi ce numéro... s'il te plait.

Le policier fut abasourdi une seconde par la demande de Kakashi mais ne laissa rien paraître et puis, lorsqu'il était question du journaliste, son chef agissait toujours bizarrement alors...

Après une recherche rapide, il lui montra la feuille de son calepin où il avait marqué un numéro et une adresse.

_ Openfield Garden? c'est quoi çà? Demanda Kakashi à Yamato qui avait fini par s'assoir sur le coin de son bureau.

_ … je crois que c'est le nom d'un orphelinat, en dehors de la ville.

Sans d'autres questions, Kakashi composa le numéro, ébouriffant d'une main ses cheveux argentés hirsutes, renseignant par ce geste Yamato sur son état d'esprit.

_ ….Allo? Répondit une petite voix d'enfant au bout de quelques sonneries.

_ Bonjours. Pourrais-je parler à un responsable, petit? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Ils sont tous dehors et je suis pas petit, Monsieur, j'aurai bientôt 6 ans le mois prochain! Répondit ce qui semblait être un garçon.

_ D'accord mais passe-moi un adulte, s'il te plait? Dit Kakashi qui commençait à s'énerver sur le regard rieur de son coéquipier.

_ J'ai dit qu'ils étaient dehors il faudra rappeler!

_ Ok! Soupira le policier.

_ Mais je peux vous aider moi! Dit le gamin avec entrain.

_ Peut-être! Sais-tu si Iruka Umino est à... Openfield?

_ … Ruka-nii-san? Oh oui il est là mais il va pas bien du tout! Vous êtes un ami de Ruka?

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Génial! Vous n'avez qu'à venir comme çà il sera content de voir un ami. Même Naru-nii-san n'arrive pas à le faire sourire pourtant c'est le roi des bêtises!

_ J'arrive mais tu lui dis rien, d'accord? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Pas de problème, à tout de suite! Lui répondit le garçon avant de raccrocher au nez de Kakashi sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Demanda Yamato.

_ Pas la peine, merci. Lui répondit Kakashi. À plus! Salua-t-il en sortant de son bureau.

Yamato retourna à son bureau où Raïdou le rejoignit.

_ Alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait le chef?

_ Iruka. Fut la réponse de Yamato.

_ Évidemment! dit Raïdou, le sourire aux lèvres.

( …...)

Le bâtiment était une massive maison de pierres d'une architecture assez rare pour la région, entouré de grilles magnifiquement forgées. L'allée de gravier qui menait à l'entrée était propre, sans aucune feuille provenant des arbres la bordant. Si Kakashi n'avait pas su qu'il venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'un orphelinat, comme l'indiquait la plaque accrochée à l'entrée, il aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait sur la propriété d'une personne plus que aisée.

Dès qu'il sortit de sa voiture, des cris d'enfants lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il était bien au bon endroit!

Ne voyant personne, le policier contourna l'immense bâtisse et se retrouva devant des jardins, parfaitement entretenus, eux aussi. Cet endroit portait bien son nom, et le parfum de fleurs qui flottait dans l'air venait chatouiller le nez sensible de Kakashi qui ne put se retenir d'éternuer.

_ Top cool! vous avez fait vite! S'écria un petit garçon qui fonça sur lui.

_ Salut gamin! Salua Kakashi en reconnaissant la voix joyeuse de l'enfant qu'il avait eu au téléphone.

_ Ch'uis pas un gamin et je m'appelle Karashi!

_ Oh! Piquant comme prénom!plaisanta Kakashi, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon.

_ Ouais, maintenant c'est sûr, t'es un ami de Ruka-nii-san! Lui aussi adore faire des blagues sur mon prénom!Tu viens, il doit être à son endroit. Depuis qu'il est ici, il y est tous les jours, même quand il pleuvait hier, il y est resté. Lui dit l'enfant en attrapant sa main, l'entrainant derrière lui dans la propriété.

_ Tu t'appelles comment? Tu fais quoi? Pourquoi tu portes un masque et un bandeau de pirates sur l'œil?

Durant tout le trajet, le gamin l'inondait sous ses questions auxquelles il répondit sporadiquement, plutôt occupé à admirer les alentours où les espaces verts étaient magnifique. Mais ce qui retint son attention fut le grand chêne qui dominait la petite colline qui leur faisait face et vers lequel semblait l'entrainer le gamin. Les ramifications de l'arbre formaient un magnifique champignon sous lequel il devait être agréable de s'installer. Arrivé à son pied, Kakashi s'appuya sur le tronc énorme afin de reprendre un peu son souffle. Cette petite promenade l'avait épuisé plus que ce qu'il croyait et la blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine le chatouillait un peu, même si elle était presque guérie.

Cela lui fit penser pour quoi, du moins pour qui, il était venu mais Karashi le devança.

_ Ruka-nii-san est là. Dis Kakashi-san?

_ humm?

_ Tu vas lui remonter le morale, hein?

_ ...de tout mon cœur. Murmura Kakashi, le regard posé sur la silhouette d'Iruka, assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard perdu sur l'horizon où le soleil commençait sa lente descente quotidienne, colorant de couleurs flamboyantes les champs à perte de vue.

_ Je te fais confiance. Lui répondit dans un sourire le petit garçon dont les yeux gris-perle avaient pris une teinte rosée sous le soleil couchant, avant de dévaler la colline en courant pour retourner vers l'orphelinat.

Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalons, Kakashi commença à s'approcher du journaliste qui n'était toujours pas conscient de sa présence.

En parcourant la distance qui les séparait, le policier contempla le jeune homme dont la longue chevelure châtain était restée libre, voletant au gré de la légère brise qui soufflait en cette fin de journée. Comme cette nuit fatidique, ils encadraient le visage fin d'Iruka, faisant grandir la chaleur au sein de la poitrine de Kakashi à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Mais la main halée qui caressait l'épaule où le policier savait que la lame de cette ordure avait frappée, venait rappeler au policier qu'une fois encore, le jeune homme avait joué avec le feu et qu'il avait frôlé la mort bien trop près cette nuit-là, comprimant sa cage thoracique d'une douleur sourde.

Après une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Kakashi finit par révéler sa présence.

_ Salut!

L'œil acéré de Kakashi attrapa le léger mouvement de surprise qui parcourut les épaules d'Iruka.

_ Bonsoir, inspecteur Hatake. Répondit le journaliste en reconnaissant la voix du policier, sans quitter des yeux l'astre rougeoyant devant lui alors que Kakashi venait s'assoir un peu en retrait de lui.

_ C'est ici que tu te caches, alors! Tu as bon goût Iruka, la vue est magnifique.

Iruka pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard lourd de Kakashi, tout comme il s'interrogeait sur ces dernières paroles. « C'est du paysage qu'il parle, idiot! » se força-t-il à penser.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je suppose qu'il doit s'agir du boulot? Demanda Iruka, une trace d'amertume non dissimulée dans sa voix.

_ Pas du tout, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes appels?

_ J'ai dû oublier mon portable chez moi, pas grave. De toute façon ton équipe savait où me joindre... commença Iruka, sans jamais regarder vers Kakashi.

_ Elle oui mais pas moi. Le coupa Kakashi.

_ Quelle importance? Murmura Iruka en se levant.

_Çà en a pour moi. On est ami, non? Et je me fais du soucis pour toi.

_ Je vais très bien, merci. Et puis je peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai l'habitude. T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici,par contre toi, ne serais-tu pas mieux chez toi...

« Avec elle » mais çà, Iruka ne lui dit pas à haute voix, laissant les mots dans sa tête avec le visage aimant de cette femme qu'il avait vu avec Kakashi à l'hôpital.

S'éloigner du policier lui avait paru une bonne solution, alors pourquoi devait-il venir ici, faire rejouer cette scène dans sa tête alors que la simple vue de Kakashi allait rallumer la flamme qu'il tentait désespérément d'étouffer.

_ J'avoue que je ne dirai pas non à un bon lit pour me reposer mais il y a quelque chose que je dois mettre au clair et tu es la seule personne à qui je peux en parler. Lui répondit Kakashi en se levant à son tour.

_ Si tu veux savoir si j'éprouve des remords d'avoir tué ce type, sache que je le vis très bien, sachant qu'il ne tuera plus personne. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de t'avoir obligé de sauver mon p'tit cul une nouvelle fois mais sache que cela n'arrivera plus puisque je laisse tomber ce métier. Ces derniers jours m'ont fait comprendre où était ma place et elle est ici. Dit Iruka en faisant enfin face à Kakashi, le visage fermé.

_ Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu me caches quelque chose? Dit Kakashi en s'approchant d'Iruka qui, par réflexe, recula.

_ Pour toi, tout est prétexte à chercher mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. Arrête de penser un peu, çà te fera du bien! Ironisa Iruka.

_ Je suis flic, j'y peux rien mais je sais que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le dis. Depuis que je suis là, tu n'arrives pas à soutenir mon regard, tu le fuis même, tout comme moi.

Kakashi s'était encore rapproché d'Iruka qui, de nouveau, fit un pas en arrière.

_ Tu vois!

_ Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux partir.

_ Je veux juste savoir ce que tu me caches.

_ Rien. Je n'ai rien à cacher alors fous-moi la paix Hatake! S'énerva Iruka.

Peut-être que si il se montrait désagréable avec Kakashi, celui-ci partirait? Iruka voulait le voir partir sinon il savait qu'il ferait quelque chose de stupide. Qu'il aille retrouver cette femme et qu'il le laisse tranquille, merde!

Kakashi n'était pas dupe du comportement d'Iruka. La douleur et la tristesse qu'il avait vues dans les yeux du journaliste étaient les mêmes que cette nuit-là, mais il y manquait cette lueur qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir son cœur.

Au moins, il avait sa réponse alors qu'Iruka s'éloignait de lui. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour n'avait été rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude de la part du journaliste ou alors...c'est çà qu'il cachait!

Kakashi fonça vers Iruka, l'obligeant à lui faire face après lui avoir saisi le bras avant de la plaquer contre le tronc du chêne auprès duquel ils étaient parvenus.

_ Aïe! Mais çà va pas! Cria Iruka en essayant de sortir de l'emprise de Kakashi.

_ Les mots ne comptent pas, seuls les actes sont important. Murmura le policier en se penchant sur Iruka.

_ Hein?

Ce fut tout ce que put dire le jeune homme alors que Kakashi abaissait déjà son masque pour permettre à ses lèvres d'entrer en contact avec celles d'I'ruka qu'elles emprisonnèrent dans un baiser forcé.

Surpris, Iruka finit par répondre au baiser de Kakashi comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il sentirait cette bouche contre la sienne. Avec insistance, la langue de Kakashi vint explorer la bouche d'Iruka pour caresser sa consœur qui s'y cachait.

Lorsque Kakashi sentit les dernières résistances d'Iruka s'envoler, il relâcha l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son bras pour venir perdre sa main dans les longs cheveux du journaliste avant de faire pression sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir ce baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

Mais Kakashi n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter d'un seul baiser et la vue du visage rougi d'Iruka ne fit qu'accroître la brûlante convoitise qu'il avait de celui dont le corps se lovait contre le sien. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles d'Iruka pour venir parcourir le cou du jeune homme, laissant derrière elle un sentier humide sous lequel le souffle chaud du policier donnait à la peau bronzée d'Iruka la chair de poule.

_ … Kakashi... soupira Iruka entre deux gémissements tandis que ses mains couraient dans la tignasse argentée de l'homme dont la bouche mordillait le lobe de son oreille, augmentant les frissons de plaisirs qui lui parcouraient le corps.

_ … Iruka... susurra-t-il. Ne me cache plus rien s'il te plait...

_ … Ka...

_ Chut! Écoute-moi. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Tu es le seul à qui j'ai envie de faire çà...

Kakashi reprit possession de la bouche d'Iruka, les entrainant dans un baiser plus doux dans lequel Iruka sentait l'amour que Kakashi avait pour lui. Il se laissa porter par son propre désir d'avoir l'homme pour lui tout seul mais le souvenir de la femme brune s'immisça en lui.

_ Arrête! On n'a pas le droit. Pense à elle! dit Iruka en poussant le corps de Kakashi loin de lui.

Décontenancé, Kakashi regarda Iruka dont les yeux noisette commençaient à se remplir de larmes mais dans lesquels cette lueur, qui lui prouvait que leurs sentiments étaient partagés, brillait.

_ Elle? Mais, de qui tu parles Iruka? Lui demanda-t-il.

Iruka se laissa glisser contre l'arbre, ramenant contre sa poitrine ses genoux pour y enfouir son visage afin de cacher les larmes qui coulaient librement.

_ … je vous ai vu... à l'hôpital...tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais aussi... alors que je... mais... et puis... pour vous laisser seuls... je n'avais pas le droit de venir... tu n'étais pas libre... si seulement...

Kakashi avait du mal à donner un sens aux paroles décousues d'Iruka. Ces journées d'hôpital étaient déjà un lointain souvenir pour lui. Et la seule personne qui lui avait rendu visite en dehors de ses collègues était...

_ Tu veux parler de Rin?

_ J'ignore son nom et je ne veux pas le savoir...

_ C'est ma « petite sœur » idiot. Dit Kakashi en forçant Iruka à le regarder après s'être agenouillé en face de lui.

_... ta sœur!

_ En quelque sorte mais ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. C'est à cause de çà que tu me fuis! Au lieu de passer à des conclusions hâtives, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler? Rin ne peut jamais s'empêcher de s'épancher en câlins lorsqu'elle me voit mais il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous. Et puis...

Kakashi approcha du sien le visage d'Iruka, qu'il tenait toujours en coupe entre ses mains, frottant leur nez doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement les yeux larmoyant du journaliste.

_ … Et puis... je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention aux femmes... et encore moins depuis que je te connais...comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt... tu es le seul...

Le policier ne finit pas sa phrase, au contraire il entraina une nouvelle fois Iruka dans un baiser fougueux auquel le jeune homme ne résista pas, venant plutôt glisser ses bras autour de la poitrine musclée de Kakashi.

Lentement, sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent, Kakashi attira Iruka contre lui de manière à ce que le journaliste le chevauche, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise pour venir caresser la peau brûlante qui s'y cachait, titillant entre ses doigts les tétons vite durcis de plaisirs, avant de partir à la conquête des points sensibles d'Iruka .

Les mains pales de Kakashi glissaient doucement sur la peau dorée parcourue de frissons après ce toucher sensuel, augmentant les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres d'Iruka, toujours aux prises avec celles du policier. Le baiser fut brisé, permettant aux deux hommes enlacés de reprendre leur souffle.

Les doigts agiles de Kakashi commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise d'Iruka alors que sa bouche déposait des baisers dans le cou du journaliste, laissant derrière elle de légères marques rouges.

Complètement enveloppés par le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, les deux hommes devenaient de plus en plus entreprenant dans leurs caresses mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kakashi plongée sous sa ceinture, Iruka se rappela de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et, qu'à tout moment, un enfant pourrait arriver.

_ ...Kakashi. Murmura-t-il.

_ ...Humm. Lui répondit simplement Kakashi tout en continuant d'embrasser la poitrine d'Iruka, alors que ses mains pétrissaient de façon plus que suggestive les fesses du journaliste, accélérant ainsi l'afflux sanguin dans son entrejambe.

_ … pas ici...les enfants risquent de... si...je... loin des yeux innocents... arriva à prononcer Iruka d'une voix étouffée par la chevelure argentée de Kakashi dans laquelle il avait enfoui son visage.

_ Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est te garder contre moi, sentir ton corps sous mes doigts, ta chaleur...et le désir que tu ressens pour moi.

Durant cette déclaration, Kakashi avait relevé la tête afin de faire face à Iruka qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper lorsque le policier renforça la prise qu'il avait sur son fessier, collant ainsi leurs bassins, lui montrant ainsi combien cette étreinte l'excitait.

_ À voir ton visage, j'ai pas l'impression que tu veux que j'arrête, Ru! Et puis, qui me dit que, lorsque je te lâche, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir à nouveau? Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus.

Kakashi emprisonna une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Iruka dans un baiser torride qui les laissa à bout de souffle lorsqu'il se séparèrent.

_ Mais je ne dis pas non à plus d'intimité car je veux profiter de l'intégralité de ce magnifique corps que je tiens entre mes bras.

Tant bien que mal, Iruka se décolla quelque peu du torse de Kakashi qui, par réflexe, resserra son emprise sur la taille du journaliste.

_ Je ne te savais pas si romantique! Toi le flic plus froid qu'un iceberg, plus...

_ Stop! Pardon pour toutes les paroles blessantes que je t'ai dit auparavant. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois en sécurité pour que, la prochaine fois que je serrerai ton corps dans mes bras, ce ne soit pas ton cadavre. Parce que...je..

Iruka lui coupa la parole en scellant leurs lèvres par un chaste baiser.

_ Chut...même si pour moi c'est pareil, il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour le dire?

_ J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps...murmura Kakashi en fouinant de son nez le cou d'Iruka.

_ … tu sais... si tu ne me lâches pas... je ne pourrai jamais te montrer un endroit où...

_ …. on aura toute l'intimité qu'on veut. S'empressa de dire Kakashi en plongeant son regard dans les yeux marrons d'Iruka où le désir et la convoitise rehaussaient l'éclat doré qui leur donnait leur particularité.

_ En quelque sorte...

Une fois debout, Kakashi s'empressa de reprendre Iruka contre lui, déjà en manque de la chaleur du journaliste, et c'est à contre cœur qu'il dut s'en défaire afin de faciliter leur déplacement, non sans garder un bras solidement fermé autour de la taille d'Iruka.

_ Idiot! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir! Murmura Iruka en se collant contre Kakashi avant de l'entrainer vers l'orphelinat.

(…...)

Les appartements d'Iruka se trouvaient dans l'aile ouest de l'immense bâtisse, loin des quartiers qui abritaient les dortoirs des enfants. Plus d'une fois, il avait dû faire face aux assauts lubriques de Kakashi, lui reprochant cette ballade interminable jusqu'à son lit.

Les premiers rayons du soleil matinal venaient caresser les corps enchevêtrés des deux amants, ne laissant aucun doute sur le déroulement de la nuit.

Des deux, Iruka fut le premier réveillé, savourant la chaleur du corps de Kakashi qui l'entourait presque. Sans perturber le sommeil du policier, il réussit à se dégager partiellement jusqu'à ce que deux bras pâles ne l'empêchent de s'éloigner plus. Malgré sa position et les courbatures qu'il sentait dans le bas de ses reins, Iruka se détendit dans cette étreinte, laissant glisser ses mains sur le dos offert de Kakashi, retenant de justesse le frisson qui traversa son corps lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les bandages qui enveloppaient complètement la poitrine du policier. Quelques heures plus tôt, ces mêmes bandages l'avaient stoppé net dans leurs ébats, mais l'agilité de Kakashi lui avait fait oublier ce détail et maintenant, à la vue de la poitrine bandée, les remords faisaient leur apparition. S'il n'avait pas continué sa petite enquête, jamais le policier n'aurait été blessé. Ni même dans son lit, lui souffla une petite voix espiègle venue du fin fond de son esprit.

Cette pensée le fit sourire avant qu'il ne sente une main coquine venir tâtonner ses fesses, lui montrant que son propriétaire était réveillé et, vu la direction que prenaient ces caresses lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Kakashi se glisser entre elles pour venir frôler son intimité , ils n'étaient pas prêt de sortir du lit!

_ Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va remettre çà? Dit Iruka en essayant d'éloigner la main aventureuse de Kakashi.

_ Maa...c'est toi qui a commencé à me tripoter le dos, Ru!. Lui susurra Kakashi en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, endroit très sensible d'Iruka qu'il ne s'était pas gêné de molester dès qu'il l'avait découvert.

_ Je ne tripotais pas... aah... Kashi...

Iruka ne résista pas longtemps sous les baisers de Kakashi alors que ses doigts avaient fini par s'insinuer en lui, faisant doucement des mouvements d'étirements afin de permettre au sexe de Kakashi qu'il sentait durcir contre sa cuisse de ne pas le blesser au moment où il les remplacerait.

À force d'avoir sa prostate stimulée par les doigts de Kakashi, Iruka ne voulait plus qu'une chose: le sentir en lui. Avec impatience, il écarta les cuisses, alors que Kakashi embrassait sa poitrine, léchant ses tétons durcis, plongeant sa langue dans son nombril avant de la faire courir le long de son sexe tendu, pour finir par refermer sa bouche sur son gland.

Les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Iruka firent accélérer les mouvements de la bouche de Kakashi qui s'amusait à fredonner sur la pointe de la verge du jeune homme juste pour entendre les cris d'extase qui en résultaient. La constriction qu'il sentait autour de ses doigts plongés au fond d'Iruka lui montra qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Il entraina Iruka dans un baiser torride avant de le pénétrer le plus doucement possible, savourant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amant qui encercla sa taille de ses jambes, lui permettant de venir s'enfouir en lui plus profondément.

Pendant un instant, Kakashi resta immobile afin de laisser à Iruka le temps de se détendre après l'avoir pénétré. Mais le visage rougi de plaisir et les lèvres entrouvertes eurent raison de ses nerfs et ne pouvant plus attendre, commença à aller en Iruka de plus en plus vite, ne pouvant résister à son propre désir de se perdre au plus profond de lui, venant frapper à chaque coup de reins sa prostate, faisant se contracter autour de son sexe l'antre chaude qui l'accueillait, le portant rapidement vers la délivrance alors qu'il sentait le corps d'Iruka se cambrer sous lui. Vivement, il caressa le sexe négligé d'Iruka qui ne tarda pas à venir dans sa main avant que lui- même ne se perde dans son orgasme après être venu frapper la prostate du jeune homme dans un dernier déhanchement profond qui vit sa libération accompagnée d'un râle de plaisir alors que le cri de plaisir intense qui s'échappa d'Iruka finissait de mourir sur ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser dans lequel il l'avait emprisonné.

Épuisé mais comblé, Kakashi se retira d'Iruka avant de se lover contre lui dans une éteinte possessive.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas... souffla-t-il en fouinant dans le cou d'Iruka.

_... Tais-toi. À cause de toi je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher droit de la journée. Murmura Iruka.

_ Qui te dit que tu vas marcher aujourd'hui...susurra Kakashi en venant grignoter les lèvres d'Iruka.

_...Pervers! Réussit à dire Iruka avant d'être bâillonné par la bouche du-dit pervers!

(…...)

Le jeune garçon avait du mal à chasser la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Les gémissements qui venaient de lui parvenir au travers de la porte à laquelle il s'apprêtait de frapper, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ce que faisaient les occupants de la chambre.

« Mais qui peut être avec Iruka? » pensa-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la porte, puisqu'il était hors de question pour lui d'y rentrer, maintenant!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin que quelqu'un l'appela.

_ Naruto. Naruto!

Se retournant, il vit arriver Karashi, le plus espiègle des enfants que cet orphelinat accueillait, après lui.

_ Hé! Wasabi!qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda Naruto.

_ Grrrrr! Y a que Ruka-nii-san qui peut m'appeler comme çà! grogna le petit garçon en fonçant sur l'adolescent blond qui se dirigeait vers lui.

_ Tu préfères que je t'appelles Ashi?

_ Non çà c'est pour les filles!dis, t'as vu Ruka-nii-san?

_ Heu! Je crois qu'il dort encore! Bon viens, le petit-déjeuner nous attend! Dit Naruto en entrainant Karashi loin de la chambre d'Iruka, au cas où les sons qu'il avait entendus parviendraient au petit garçon.

_ Mais attends! Je voulais savoir si Kakashi-san lui avait remonté le morale. J'ai vu que sa voiture était toujours là!

« Le Kakashi dont Iruka n'arrêtait pas de parler! » pensa Naruto.

_ Ok! Maintenant je comprends. T'inquiète,je suis sûr que ce type lui a remonté le morale. Lui répondit-il. Et pas que çà, d'après ce que je viens d'entendre!soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même.

_ Hein quoi? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?

_ Rien, laisse tomber, j'ai faim. On y va sinon y aura plus de ramen.

_ Year! des ramens. Cria Karashi, oubliant déjà Iruka au grand plaisir de Naruto.

( …...)

_ Yamato?

_...

_ He! Yamato!

_ Quoi, Genma?

_ Çà va bientôt faire une semaine qu'on a pas vu Kakashi. Bizarre! D'habitude, il est là au bout de deux jours de vacances!

_ Raïdou ne t'a rien dit?

_ Dit quoi?

_ Il est parti rendre visite à « un ami ».

_ Depuis quand, il a des amis le chef?

_ Dites, vous avez pas fini de causer, les commères! S'exclama Kurenai, en rentrant dans le bureau.

_ Salut Kurenai! Tu savais que Kakashi avait un ami?

_ Tu devrais arrêter de mastiquer ton bout de ferraille, çà te rouille le cerveau! Lui dit Raïdou à son entrée.

_ Çà me dit pas qui c'est cet ami! Allez, dites-moi qui il est puisque vous semblez le connaître.

_ Toi aussi tu le connais, crétin! Dit Ibiki qui venait de faire son apparition.

_ Tiens, rabat-joie fait son entrée! En tout cas, moi je pense qu'il aurait dû aller voir Iruka au lieu d'aller trainer je-ne-sais-où! Le pauvre gars ne doit pas avoir le morale après ce qui c'est passé dans le parc.

_ T'es vraiment une douleur dans le... commença Raïdou.

_ Hé! Pas devant tout le monde! Le coupa Genma.

_ Comme si ils ignoraient qu'on formait un couple,abruti. T'es vraiment dense quand tu t'y mets!

_ Vous feriez mieux de vous remettre au boulot au lieu de déblatérer sur ce que fait Kakashi avec Iruka. Ordonna Ibiki.

_ Quoi? Comment? Le chef est avec le petit journaliste!

_ Oh! çà y est! La petite ampoule qui traine dans ton cerveau s'est allumée Kojak! Plaisanta Kurenai.

_ Vas y rigole! En tout cas, ils en auront mis le temps!

(…...)

(…...)

n d a: karashi= moutarde en japonais d'où le surnom Wasabi donné par Iruka au petit garçon!

_**Et voilà! En espérant que cela vous a plu!**_

_**Kakashi: merci Otllen, moi çà m'a plu, surtout la fin!**_

_**Iruka: forcément, dès qu'il est question de me molester!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: ouais, ouais! En attendant Nell-chan boude sur le canapé et ses ondes meurtrières envers un certain brun m'empêchent de me reposer tranquillement.**_

_**Iruka: comme toujours çà va être de ma faute!**_

_**Kakashi: Mon Ruru!**_

_**Iruka: arrête de roucouler ou je te plume!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: comme çà on aura du pigeon à diner, super!**_

_**Nell: je crie haut et fort au scandale! comment peut-on privilégier un Vieux pervers à un étalon comme Itachi!**_

_**Kakashi: hé, oh, je ne suis pas vieux, pervers peut-être mais pas vieux!**_

_**Naruto: non, non, les deux sont vrai!**_

_**Sasuke: l'étalon de la famille c'est MOIIIIIII!**_

_**Itachi: complexé, le petit frère!**_

_**Sasuke: tu vas voir, le petit frère va te tuer!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: Oh, oh! c'est reparti!**_

_**Nell: Sasuke, touche un cheveu d'Itachi et c'est moi qui te désintègrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!**_

_**Naruto: Cours, Sasuke! Cours!**_

_**Nell: et ne te retourne pas!**_

_**Kakashi: bon on peut revenir à moi?**_

_**Nell: Non! Plus jamais, dégage!**_

_**Iruka: mais c'est quoi cette sale gamine pourrie gâtée! Tu ferais mieux de bosser pour ton Bac!**_

_**Nell: pourrie gâtée, moi? tu parles. Y en a que pour toi dans cette baraque!**_

_**Kakashi: Bon, puisque personne ne fait attention à moi, je fais faire une petite sieste!**_

_**Iruka: c'est çà, va te planquer sous ta couette pendant que je me dépatouille avec le petit monstre!**_

_**Nell: qui c'est que tu traites de monstre , poisson pané.**_

_**Naruto: ah!ah! Poisson pané!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: je sens que çà va finir en queue de poisson!**_

_**Iruka: tu vas pas t'y mettre renard flemmard!**_

_**Nell( saute au cou d'Iruka): le mot de trop!**_

_**Tout le monde regarde la petite furie qui tente d'étrangler le pauvre Iruka qui n'a rien demandé à personne.**_

_**Iruka: pourquoi çà tombe toujours sur moi?**_

_**Nell: parce que je te hais!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: Bon je sens que l'on va avoir des sushis comme encas avant le pigeon aux petits-pois!**_

_**Naruto: c'est fête ce soir.: diner-spectacle! Çà change du traditionnel duel Uchiwa! ne gâchons pas ce moment festif! Bye bye et n'hésitez à laisser votre avis!**_

_**Sasuke: 10 sur Iruka.**_

_**Itachi: 20 sur Nell-chan.**_

_**Kakashi:elle a aucune chance contre mon Ruru, je mise tout sur lui!**_

_**Naruto: 30 sur Nell. T'as vu comment elle s'accroche à ses cheveux! Impressionnant!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: elle sait bien appliquer mon enseignement. Pas de doute, je mise sur ma Nell-chan! Sur ce, à la prochaine!**_


End file.
